Celui que j'aime
by also22
Summary: c'est un one shot assez court sur Lily et James. "Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et ma vie est un enfer!"
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer: comme toujours, les perso ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J-K-Rowling, je n'ai fait que les empreinter. Par contre, l'histoire est à moi.**

**C'est un one shot que j'ai écris un peu sur un coup de tête, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Dite-moi ce que vous en pensez même si vous n'avez pas aimé dite le moi. Ça ne prend que quelque seconde et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur de savoir ce que les lecteurs en pense. Pour cela il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton 'go' en bas de la page! Merci.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Celui que j'aime**

Je m'appelle Lily Evans, et ma vie est un enfer! Je ne sais pas comment surmonter tout le mal qui me ronge… si je sais ce qui pourrait m'aider, mais cela est impossible.

Il me faudrait une épaule sur laquelle pleurer quand je n'arrive plus à tout contenir en moi, il me faudrait de beaux yeux noisette, dans lesquels je pourrais me perdre, il me faudrait la chaleur de la seule personne que j'aime mais qui ne m'aimera jamais.

Je l'ai rencontré il y a tout juste six ans et demi, son petit air à toujours vouloir me taquiner, m'énerver. Dès qu'il avait une occasion pour me prendre par surprise, il le faisait et cela me rendait folle, du moins c'est ce que je croyais! En fait quand on y regardait d'un peu plus près, quand on enlevait toute la couche qui me sert ne protection contre les sentiments, on s'apercevait que peu à peu, je tombais amoureuse de lui.

Les années avançaient tranquillement et je me suis aperçu que je ne pouvais plus me passer de lui. Il devenait la personne la plus importante, ou du moins il devenait aussi important que les quelques personnes que je chéris. Quand c'est devenu trop important, que je ne pouvais plus fermer les yeux sur ce sentiment qu'on appelle l'amour et qui m'envahissait, me happait dans une spirale sans fin, je ne voulais pas me l'avouer à moi-même. Moi qui m'étais jurée de ne pas tomber amoureuse avant d'être majeur et de vivre seule, et bien c'était raté! Je n'avais pas pris les précautions suffisantes pour cela, et maintenant j'en suis dévoré!

A cette époque et encore maintenant, je savais que je ne devais pas m'attacher, par amour sincère, avec une personne. Je savais que si je faisais cela je risquais de tomber plus bas que je ne l'étais déjà et si ceci arrivait, je n'étais pas sûr de m'en remettre. Mais c'est arrivé et maintenant, je ne sais plus comment faire!

Pourtant, nous ne sommes plus tout le temps dans le même cours, cela devrait être facile de l'oublier, de l'effacer de ma mémoire! Mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tout essayé, m'intéressais… à d'autre garçon, mais c'est le seul qui me plait! A mes études, mais mon esprit est tourné vers lui! A peine mes pensées ne sont pas occupées que je pense à luià la façon qu'il avait de tout faire pour m'enrager, pour que je m'intéresse à lui.

Il faisait tout ce qui lui était possible pour que je lui accorde un peu d'attention et que l'on devienne amis. Moi, je passais mon temps à le repousser pour éviter que son sourire s'efface s'il découvrait tout ce que je cachais, pour éviter qu'il ne me fasse plus rire, qu'il se détourne de moi. Mais ce que je craignais tant et que je voulais gardais à la fois s'est produit. Son sourire s'est maintenant effacé, il ne s'intéresse plus à moi et quand je le regarde, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de lui demander pourquoi il ne rigole plus, pourquoi il ne me taquine plus. Mais je sais qu'il ne me répondra pas, qu'il me dira que tout va bien, qu'il ne me fait pas la tête, alors que je sais que c'est faux! Quelque chose le tracasse, quelque chose qui le rend triste, qui lui a effacé son sourire. Quelque chose qui me blesse alors que je ne sais pas ce que c'est!

J'ai demandé à Marie si elle savait quelque chose à ce sujet, elle n'en sait rien. Elle suit les même cours que lui mais elle n'a pas trouvé l'occasion de lui en parler depuis deux mois qu'il est ainsi, elle n'a pas envie de savoir. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas repoussé, si seulement j'avais prit les mêmes cours que lui cette année, on en serait pas là ! Si… avec des "si", on peut refaire le monde, moi, je veux refaire ma vie, changer tout ce qu'il ne va pas, tout ce qui me fait souffrir. Malheureusement, c'est impossible, pourtant comme j'aimerai! Je ferais en sorte de faire plus attention avec lui. Au lieu de me préserver, je le protègerais, lui. Je sais au font de moi que ce n'est pas lui que je voulais le plus protéger, maintenant j'en pais le prix. Mais pourquoi personne ne me pardonne mes erreurs? Pourquoi je ne peux rien réparer? Pourquoi l'injustice m'entour? Tant de questions sans la moindre réponse.

Un jour tout s'arrangera, tout sera différent! Mais quand?… Je veux que ce soit maintenant que tout change! A quoi sert la vie, si rien n'est joyeux? Je me sens tellement seule! Mais c'est moi qui l'ai voulu alors maintenant je dois accepter! Mais c'est si dur! Je n'y arrive plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour me remettre de toutes mes souffrances, je crois même que cela est impossible, c'est insurmontable. J'ai besoin de lui! Seulement lui. Je le veux près de moi pour toujours et à jamais.

Une unique larme coule le long de ma joue. Je l'essuie rapidement alors que j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Pourtant, il est tard, tout le monde devrait être couché. Je me retourne et je l'aperçois, lui et ses beaux yeux noisette. Il s'installe sur un fauteuil non loin du sofa sur lequel je suis installée et regarde le feu comme absorbé. Moi, je ne le quitte pas des yeux, regardant ses traits du visage, observant le moindre mouvement de sa part. Il se tourne, sentant que je le contemple et me fixe avec une interrogation muette. Je soutiens son regard de mes grands yeux vert émeraude. Il me demande :

"Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi?"

Je ne réponds pas, mon regard toujours fixé dans le sien. Il me redemande :

"Pourquoi me regardes-tu? J'ai quelque chose?"

Je lui fais signe que non de la tête mais soutient le regard, ne sillant pas une seule fois, ne faisant pas un mouvement comme si j'avais peur que si je le faisais, il s'enfuirait. Lui non plus ne bouge pas. Il me fixe, me jauge du regard, cherche une réponse à tout ceci et à sa propre question. Puis il me dit finalement :

"Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire."

"Je le sais," concédais-je à répondre.

"Alors pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à ma question?" Me demande-t-il.

"Je te regarde comme cela parce que… je…"

La fin de ma phrase meure dans ma gorge. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je le regarde comme cela parce que je l'aime mais que je refuse qu'il s'approche de moi. Je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est parce qu'il ne m'aime pas alors que je ferais tout pour lui. Je préfère qu'il ne sache rien, même si cela me fait souffrir, même si cela me fait mal et me blesse… je préfère me taire.

Il me regarde attentivement, cherchant à savoir ce que j'ai failli laisser échapper… ce que je conserve comme un secret. Après ce qu'il me semble une éternité, il me dit :

"Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me le dire?"

"Je ne peux pas," répondis-je après une minute de silence, "tu te moquerais de moi."

"M'as-tu déjà vu me moquer de toi?" me questionne-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment moquer de moi. Alors que je ne dis rien, il continu :

"Je suppose que ton silence signifie que non. Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas me parler?"

Il se lève de son fauteuil et vient s'asseoir à coté de moi sur le sofa. Je sens son odeur, elle m'enivre. Je me décale, je veux garder mes idées en place. Il ne faut pas que je perde le contrôle et que je dise quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas. Je regarde le feu pour ne pas me noyer dans ses yeux noisette. Je ne dis rien. Il poursuit :

"Qu'est ce que tu as, Lily jolie?"

Je me retourne subitement vers lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas appeler ainsi. J'aime bien ce surnom. De toute façon, n'importe quel surnom de sa part me plait. Je me noie dans ses yeux malgré moi. Je m'y perds. Je ne sais plus où je suis. Des frissons me parcourent le corps. Il ne faut pas, il faut que je me reprenne. Je détourne la tête vivement vers l'âtre et lui dit :

"Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander cela."

"Que veux-tu dire?" demande-t-il avec une pointe de surprise dans sa voix.

"Depuis quelque temps, j'ai remarqué que tu étais moins agité que d'habitude. Je sais bien que cela ne me regarde pas c'est pour cela que je ne t'ai posé aucune question mais je vois bien que tu ne vas pas très bien en ce moment."

Je sens sur moi son regard de franche surprise par rapport à ce que je viens de lui dire. Je me tourne légèrement vers lui. Il baisse la tête, ses yeux perdus dans le vide. Cette fois c'est à moi de poursuivre :

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire. Mais sache que moi je le vois qu'en ce moment tu n'as pas l'air d'être à ta plus grande forme et si tu veux parler tu sais que je suis là."

Je commence à me lever pour partir me coucher mais il me retient par la manche de mon pyjama. Il me dit :

"Tu as raison. En ce moment, je ne vais pas très bien. C'est parce que je me suis résigné à ce que la fille que j'aime ne m'aime jamais. Mais je n'arrive pas à l'oublier et cela me fait terriblement mal."

Devant cet aveu, je me suis réinstallée près de lui et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Après une minute de silence, je lui ai demandé même si cela me faisait mal :

"Tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais?"

"Je lui ai dit un milliard de fois que je l'aimais, j'ai adopté tous les comportements possibles pour qu'elle me regarde mais elle m'a toujours repoussé," me dit-il avant de relever la tête et de poursuivre, "je crois bien qu'elle ne m'aimera jamais. Quoi que je fasse, elle me repoussera toujours. Mais c'est dur d'oublier quelqu'un que tu as aimé pendant si longtemps."

Ses paroles me font mal au cœur. J'ai l'impression que des dizaines de poignard me transpercent en même temps. Comme j'aimerai que cette fille se sois moi. Je ferme les yeux et respire un grand coup avant de les rouvrir et de dire :

"Tu sais, moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un. Mais, lui, ne m'aime pas. Il faut dire que je fais aussi tout pour le repousser. En fait, je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse avant d'avoir quitter ma maison. Je pense que mes histoires familiales briseraient mon couple. Donc je fais tout pour le repousser même si cela me fait du mal. J'essais de ne pas penser à lui, de l'oublier. Mais c'est vraiment dur et je pense que je n'y arriverai probablement jamais. En fait, l'amour m'a rattrapait sans que je le veuille. Tu dois me prendre pour une folle. Je te dis tout ça alors que tu en as rien à faire mais…"

"Je ne te prends pas pour une folle et j'aime quand tu me parles, c'est moins douloureux pour mes oreilles," me répond-t-il ironiquement avec un petit sourire en coin qui me fait craquer.

"J'aimerai tellement que ma vie soit différente!" m'exclamais-je tout d'un coup.

"Tu n'es pas la seule. Mais tu peux soit te morfondre toute ta vie soit te battre pour qu'elle soit meilleur," me répond-t-il.

"Me battre…" je dis ses mots tout bas, les yeux dans le vide, "me battre pourquoi? Je me suis déjà trop battu pour avoir un peu de bonheur, pour pouvoir survivre."

Il me soulève le menton. Le contacte de sa main sur moi me donne des choc électrique et je frissonne malgré moi. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et je ne vois que lui, plus rien existe autour. Il me dit :

"Tu dois continuer à te battre, Lily! La vie n'est pas faite que de malheur. Bats-toi pour toi… pour l'homme que tu aimes… pour ceux que tu aimes!"

Mes yeux sont embués de larmes. Je me lève précipitamment et me dirige vers la cheminée, mes yeux plongeaient dans les flammes, mes pensées plongeaient dans mon passé. Je me retourne violemment et lui dit :

"Je me suis trop battu! Je ne peux pas me battre pour moi, je n'ai rien qui me raccroche à cette terre! J'ai trop donné pour les autres, je me suis trop battu pour les autres! Je veux plus me battre! Mon espoir est mort, Mes rêves se sont éteints… ou ils sont trop loin pour que je puisse encore m'y accrocher. Pourquoi je me battrais pour celui que j'aime alors que, lui, ne m'aimera jamais… je veux plus, je me sens si fatigué… si faible…"

Mes larmes coulent maintenant librement sur mes joues sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je me laisse tomber sur le tapis devant la cheminée, ramenant mes jambes contre moi. Je mets mes bras autour et cale ma tête sur mes genoux. Il ne m'a pas quitté du regard. Il n'a pas bougé jusqu'à ce que je me sois un peu calmé.

Puis il est venu vers moi. Il s'est accroupi en face de moi et m'a dit sans me toucher :

"Alors bats-toi au moins pour moi, s'il te plait."

"Et pourquoi je le ferai? Après tout, je suis sûr que tu te fiche de moi," lui lançais-je en relevant la tête.

"Je ne me fiche pas de toi et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que la fille qui n'a fait que me repousser pendant tant d'année mais que j'aime et j'aimerai à jamais... c'est toi," me dit-il tout bas en me regardant dans les yeux.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine à ses paroles. J'avais toujours cru qu'il me taquinait pour se jouer de moi. Qu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait pour s'amuser, pas parce qu'il m'aimait véritablement. Sans le vouloir, je lui répondis :

"Moi aussi, je t'aime."

A ces mots, ses yeux se sont illuminés d'une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a donné un baisé juste en m'effleurant. Le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes me fient avoir un frisson agréable. Et à peine s'est-il écarté que je réclamais déjà un nouveau baisé. Je me suis rapprochée et ai capturé ses lèvres que j'avais si souvent embrassées dans mes rêves sans le faire véritablement. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant un peu plus de moi, tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de ma taille. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Ses lèvres contre les miennes étaient si douces. Elles avaient un goût sucré que je ne voulais laisser pour rien au monde. Je m'étais trop privé de lui pour le laisser. Manquant de souffle, on s'est écarté et il m'a dit :

"Bats-toi pour notre amour, Lily jolie."

"Je me battrais pour toi, juste pour toi, James."

Et je sellais ces paroles d'un nouveau baisé plus fougueux, mes larmes ayant totalement disparu.

FIN


	2. réponses aux review

**Réponses aux review:**

**Zabou** : je trouve aussi qu'on y arrive bien, j'ai essayé de mettre le plus d'émotion possible.

**La p'tite clo** : je pensais vraiment pas te faire pleurer! En revanche, je suis flattée que tu me dises que je suis la première à y arriver. Pour réécrire une histoire comme ça… on verra!

**Sadesirius** : tu m'as demandé de répondre à ta review, alors je le fais! Merci pour tes compliments pour ce one-shot! Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire d'écrire une suite.

**Delphine **: merci pour ta review, ce one-shot est un peu triste parce que quand je l'ai commencé, j'étais en pleine déprime. J'ai donc essayé de m'exprimer en écrivant.

**Linoa Anna Potter** : merci pour ta review!

* * *

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont lu mon one-shot, et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé des review parce que quand je l'ai mis en ligne, je ne pensais pas que j'en aurais, donc ça m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je vous fais à tous des bisous et puis peut-être que je réécrirais un autre one-shot comment ça, je sais pas encore.

L'auteur, **Also22**.


End file.
